


Little Baby Neeks

by NicodiAngelo61



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, daddy dom, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicodiAngelo61/pseuds/NicodiAngelo61
Summary: Everyone knows the scary Nico di Angelo. The mysterious son of Hades no one likes. He could never have anything to do with cuteness...right?So this is a story about Nico di Angelo. He's just your average 16 year old demigod.. Or is he?Everything changes for little baby Neeks when Will Solace walks in on him.. while he's in Little Space.(DDLB AHEAD-DADDY DOM LITTLE BOY- IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT)(IT'S NOT PEDOPHILIA BTW)





	1. Chapter 1

_**Nico's pov** _

I was sitting in my cabin floor, looking at myself in the big mirror. I had on my short, pastel pink skirt; a black crop top; a little bit of make up; black thigh highs with little pink bows; and a flower crown.

I had my yellow pacifier in my mouth and my matching sippy cup in my hand. My paci had a sun over a couple flowers, and it had the words  _'Baby Boy'_ on the handle. The sippy had a bunch of tiny suns on the cup, and around the sides of the top. I got them at a Little store I knew of because they reminded me of Will Solace. 

 _Ah._ Now  _that_ is a man right there. He's  _so_ tall. And so perfect. All six godsdamn feet of him. His golden hair shines in the sunlight and his eyes--oh my gods his eyes. They're the prettiest blue you will ever see. His freckles look like little constellations. They're all over his body--well, what I've seen of it anyway. He's always walking around with his shirt off so just about everyone in the camp has seen his freckled abs. Anyone who hasn't is just missing out.

I often find myself wondering if he has any below the belt, if ya know what I mean...

And I'm lucky enough to call him mine! He makes me so happy. 

 

I sighed softly and layed back, putting my knees up. I whined softly, the floor not being very comfortable, and looked around for something close and comfy. 

I grabbed a Winnie the Pooh pillow Jason had gotten me as a joke. It had Pooh, Tigger, and Owl on it, all gathered around trying to cheer Eeyore up. 

I put the pillow under my head and kicked my feet a little, making my skirt come up. I blushed lightly, seeing my bright pink panties. If anyone ever saw these on me I'd be ruined. If Will ever saw... Oh, he'd hate me. He'd dump me like last week's fashion. 

I heard the door open and a familiar voice spoke. "Hey, Neeks, I just wanted to-" 

My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet, stumbling a bit. I faced the door and my paci fell to the ground. I held onto my sippy tightly, staring at the boy in my doorway. 

Will Solace stood there, staring at me in shock. His mouth opened slightly, but he closed it quickly. Then opened it again, then closed it. 

I whimpered and looked down, then realized my panties were showing. I felt tears come to my eyes and fixed my skirt. My face was burning unbearably. 

I heard the door shut and dropped to my knees, crying into my pillow. 

 _I just lost Will_ , I thought. 

I felt strong arms wrap around me cautiously, rubbing my back. I looked up to see Will crouching beside me. 

He caressed my cheek, frowning. "What's wrong, sunshine?" 

I shook my head and sobbed into his chest. I wasn't gonna lose him after all. Or maybe he just stayed so he could yell and curse at me or--no. Will's not like that. Will would never do that to me, or anyone for that matter.  

Will held me close and sang softly in my ear, something he knew always helped calm me down.

It eventually worked and I sniffled, looking up at him. "I- I'm sorry.."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. It's alright." He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!!! Soo this is my first Little Space story, but I've been thinking about making one for a while. Um if you don't like little space, don't read. I'm open to criticism. I actually need it. So... yea. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Will's POV_ **

 

I was heading to the Hades cabin to see my amazing boyfriend Nico so I could make sure he'd eaten properly and taken his medicine. 

Oh, he's so cute. Like the cutest thing ever. He tries to act all dark and mysterious, and most people fall for that, but not me. I can see through that like glass.

I've found myself thinking about him a lot more lately, but I don't know why. Gods, I just love him so much. 

Wait... love?? I've never said that about anyone before.. I think I do love him... Oh my gods I have to tell him! What if he doesn't feel the same? 

I arrived to his cabin and took a deep breath, opening the door. "Hey, Neeks, I just wanted to--" 

The sight before me when I walked in knocked the wind out of me. 

Nico was lying on his back with his feet in the air, which probably wouldn't have been so surprising if it weren't for his outfit. 

He wore a black crop top, pink panties, black thigh highs with the  _cutest_ pink bows, and what appeared to be a pastel pink skirt.

Nico jumped up and he realized the door had been opened, gasping. A pacifier that had been in his mouth fell to the ground as he stared at me, holding onto a sippy cup like a lifeline.

I opened my mouth a couple times to say something, but stopped and decided to stay quiet. I noticed his pink panties and blushed bright red. They left little to the imagination and were extremely adorable on Nico. 

He looked down and fixed his skirt, his whole face red like a tomato. 

I quickly shut the door so prying eyes outside wouldnt see. Nico dropped to his knees and started to cry, so I gasped and rushed to him. 

I crouched beside him and hesitantly wraped my arms around him, unsure if he was okay with touching right now. 

 I rubbed his back gently and he looked up.

 I gently touched his cheek. "What's wrong, Sunshine?"

 He shook his head and cried into my chest, whimpering. I hated seeing him like this.

I held him tightly and sang in his ear, running my hands along his back and legs. That always seemed to help calm him down. 

He only ever cried like this when he was really scared of something..

Eventually he calmed down and looked up at me, sniffling. "I- I'm sorry..." 

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry, baby. Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"But.." 

"No buts. You haven't done anything wrong. Now what's the matter? Why are you upset, lovebug?" 

He blushed slightly at that and looked down at his lap. "I- I'm... I just.. The way I'm dressed..." 

I smiled softly, lifting his chin up to look at me. "I think it's adorable. You look amazing, Neeks." 

He giggled. "Really? You think so?" I noticed a slight lisp he hadn't had before. 

"Yes, baby. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"Are you..." I paused, not sure if I should ask. "Are you a Little?" 

Nico hung his head in shame and nodded. "Yeah... please don't hate me. It's a coping mechanism and- and you don't have to acknowledge it or anything, and-" 

I kissed him gently. "Sh, baby, don't say that. It's okay. I know. " 

He looked at me funny. "Are you..?" 

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, baby boy. But Austin is. I take care of him since he doesn't have a Daddy. He calls me Bubby. I know all about it." 

Nico looked back at his lap and played with his skirt. "Um... Will you.. do you wanna... um... What if-"

I cut him off. "Can I be your Daddy?" 

His head shot up to look at me, the biggest grin on his face. "You want to?" 

I nodded, pulling him tight against my chest. "I would love to." 

He tackled me to the floor, kissing all over my face. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!!" 

I chuckled and managed to calm him down. "You're welcome, baby. You wanna cuddle?" 

He perked up and nodded quickly. "Yes, Daddy!" He blushed and covered his mouth. 

I smiled. "Good boy. Hop up on the bed and I'll tuck you in, okay?" 


End file.
